


in your arms

by Jaeirin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, LATER, Like, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Short Chapters, Social Anxiety, barely 300 words short, changbin is small and scared, felix makes changbin fEEL THINGS, felix wants cuddles, i genuinly dont know what this is, idk wtf this is, im kinda lazy, im sorry, its midnight dont judge me, kind of, panicked gay, sorry :/ - Freeform, will go through heavy editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeirin/pseuds/Jaeirin
Summary: Changbin has always been a bit of a shut in, and he was never really good at talking to people in the first place.Maybe Felix could change that.aka changbin has social anxiety and felix tries to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title might change later on. 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Maybe not.

Changbin is a pretty quiet person. He holes himself up in his apartment on the 3rd floor, avoiding any kind of interaction. He has the occasional visitor that comes over every so often. Usually it’s one of his coworkers, excited to show him some new lyrics or to tell him to go sleep (hypocrite). Occasionally it’s one of his old roommates pestering him about going out or to fuss over his health. 

 

He swears he’s fine.

 

Sometimes.

 

He admits that he gets lonely sometimes (though he would never say that aloud), and  _ maybe _ he considers going out for drinks with his coworkers and  _ maybe _ he does want to watch that new movie with one of his old friends  _ but he’s so close to finishing this track  _ and  _ the deadline is so close.  _

 

He can admit he’s overworking himself.

 

He can admit that he needs a break.

 

He can admit he misses having free time.

 

But free time leads to going outside.

 

* * *

 

Felix is a very outgoing person. 

 

He was the mood maker of his friends, and never failed to make everyone smile. He was the glue that kept everyone together. 

 

At least that’s what they used to say.

 

Felix is a very smart person academically. He was almost always near the top of his classes and had refused to skip class, no matter how many times he was offered.

 

That being said, he was never really street smart. He was naive.

 

He thought they enjoyed being around him. 

 

He thought of him as his best friend.

 

He thought of her as his sister.

 

Who knew friends he thought would support him would rat him out to the whole school.

 

He needed to leave that school as soon as possible.

 

When he received a scholarship for university in Seoul, who was he to say no?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Changbin was outside.

 

He did not like being outside.

 

His (old) roommate and fellow lyricist had teamed up and dragged him outside.

 

Who knew his chubby cheeked coworker and unfairly pretty roommate had the combined strength of an ox on steroids?

 

They took him to a small cafe not very far from his apartment. Seeing as they (kidnapped) picked him up and hauled him along the not so busy streets, he did not have his wallet. They had offered to pay but he refused. If he took their offer he would have to pay them back, and that meant more time outside. 

 

There weren’t many people inside the little cafe, letting Changbin breath a little easier. He sat on one of the couches in a small secluded corner and pulled his phone out of his hoodie. 

 

Dead.

 

Changbin scoffs at his luck, and tosses his phone on the table. The sound of metal and wood making contact made a few people turn their heads, and Changbin receded further into the couch. 

 

He hated the attention, no matter how brief.

 

* * *

 

Living in Seoul was weird. 

 

Different language.

 

Different culture.

 

Different people.

 

Felix usually doesn’t mind different, but when different leaves him 8322.992 kilometers (yes he looked it up) from his home, then yeah, different really sucks.

 

At least he gets along with his new roommate.

 

Kind of.

 

Maybe.

 

Maybe not.

 

He hasn’t actually said anything to his roommate yet. It’s not his fault korean is hard to learn! 

 

To be honest, Felix would have loved to have a nice chat with his new roommate, but he’s just not confident enough in his korean to have a proper conversation. His roommate wasn’t the most talkative person out there either.

 

Felix is still struggling just understanding korean, so speaking was out of the question. It made the courses here almost impossible, yet he somehow manages to keep his grades up to a passable level. 

 

Look at him now, musing over this rather than writing that essay he has due in 3 hours. How is he still passing? 

 

\---------

 

Class was cancelled.

 

Of course it would be, with his luck.

 

Today just wasn’t his day. He barely got in two hours of sleep, his essay thought it would be funny to not save leaving him to rewrite within the hour and a half he had left to turn it in, he missed his bus, and  _ now it’s raining. _

 

What kind of overused  cliché is this?!

 

Felix is left with two options. 

 

  1. a) wait for the next bus to come at the bus stop (an hour wait in the rain + transforming into a drenched rat)
  2. b) wait out the rain in a nearby cafe (possibly miss the bus + transforming into a slightly damp, but warm rat)



 

The choice was obvious.


End file.
